


The Darkest Leafbare

by PeregrineGoddess



Series: The Seasons [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brief Homosexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, Head Injury, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Violence, Permanent Injury, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Sorry Not Sorry, StarClan (Warriors), StarClan isn't a Mess, Threats of Violence, Violence, but they are mentioned, implied homosexuality, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineGoddess/pseuds/PeregrineGoddess
Summary: "The fiercest leafbare will strike the clans, and a cat, calm as water will be born and begin their destiny."





	1. Creek Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan used to be known as Snow Clan, created by a she-cat named Snow. After the fall, Snow's cousin, Ice became a rouge and worshipped her cousin. Unfortunately, Ice's plans to bring back the Clan and honor her cousin was cut short when she was crushed by a monster. Creek, a loyal close she and fellow rouge took it upon herself to refound the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The territory is more so a moor and has slight hills, lacking any features, some patches of marsh near the water but that's it.
> 
> The camp consists of the warriors and apprentices' dens against the cliff, ledges on the cliff acting as roofs and lichen and moss acting as thick curtains to keep the cold out and the warmth in. There's a waterfall next to the dens, the river separating the two dens from the rock near the cliff that sticks out of a hill like a cliff, that acts as a roof for the leader's den, also having a thick nature made curtain, the top of the rock works as the area for announcements to be made. Behind the waterfall is a cave, a smaller hole in the cave leads to the nursery, another to the elders' den and the third acts the medicine cat den, the fourth acts as a herb store, the fifth as a med bay and the last as a fresh kill pile area.
> 
> They eat water voles, fish, water birds, frogs, mice, and water snakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Note that "purebred" Creek Clan cats have webbed paws, stronger lungs, short fur and thick and dense to make their coat waterproof. "Purebred" Aurora Clan cats have better night vision and can move just as quickly as a rabbit through tunnels, roots, and caves underground. "Purebred" Cypress Clan can easily climb trees and jump from branches just as fast as a run/sprint. "Purebred" Eclipse Clan cats have the best night vision and have better senses to help them live in their environment, that Aurora Clan has this, Eclipse Clan is better due to the lack of light that the cats see.

**Leader:** Northstar-long haired creamy white broad shouldered tom with splotchy silver gray patches and bright blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Blizzardslip-handsome long furred silver-white tom with light blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Wintersky*-handsome long-haired snow white flecked (silver and gray flecks) tom with icy blue eyes _Apprentice, Antpaw_

 **Peacemaker:** Dovepetal-delicate light pinkish gray she-cat with white patches shaped like petals and blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Rainsweptsnow****-beautiful silver dappled she-cat with a white fluffy tail and dark blue eyes

Minnowtail-small nimble spotted pinkish gray tom with green eyes

Troutbelly-well groomed plump stone gray she-cat with a pinkish gray belly and amber eyes

Dewrose-very pale blue-gray she-cat, striking pink nose, and pink-gray eyes

Rippletoe-long furred brown tabby tom with a coat that looks similar to mud, murky water colored ripple marks and a blue eye and brown eye

Rainspots-silvery blue-gray spotted (lighter and darker spots) she-cat with light blue eyes

Mudfang-muddy brown tom with murky eyes

Iceberry-silvery white she-cat, berry pink nose, and icy blue eyes

Hailtooth****-massive silver and white tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Shellwater**-light pinkish gray striped she-cat with light blue eyes

Splashdapple-blue-gray dappled she-cat with sky blue eyes

Lakebird-feathery light silver she-cat with blue eyes

Otterfur-well muscled brown tom with a stumpy tail and pale green eyes _Apprentice, Eastpaw_

Dawneye-creamy white and cream she-cat with pale yellow eyes _Apprentice, Southpaw_

 **Apprentices:** ***Antpaw-tiny reddish brown and black tom, dark gray eyes

Eastpaw***-very dark brown she-cat with creamy brown partial fur, holly green eyes

Southpaw***-big muscular broad shouldered dark silver gray tom with bright blue eyes slashed ears and muzzle

 **Queens:** Bubblingmoon-creamy silver white spotted (darker spots) cat, dark blue eyes (Mother to Rippletoe's kits: Webkit-brown tabby kit with odd blue-brown eyes; Wetkit-long haired silver white spotted tom kit with very dark blue eyes)

Mistystone-gray she-cat with a white nose and pale blue eyes (Expecting Hailtooth's kits)

Pebblemuzzle-stone gray dappled cat with light gray eyes (Expecting Otterfur's kits)

 **Elders:** Newtripple-dark cream tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Poolminnow-very pale gray tom with pale blue eyes

Puddlesplash-creamy brown tom with bright blue eyes, mute and growing deaf

Snailspring-pinkish gray flecked (lighter and darker flecks) tom with light blue eyes

Riverwhisper-light pinkish brown striped now blind she-cat with foggy sage colored eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wintersky is the son of Blizzardslip and Iceberry  
> **Shellwater is the daughter of Snailspring and Riverwhisper  
> ***Southpaw, Eastpaw and Antpaw are the kits of Northstar  
> ****Rainsweptsnow and Hailtooth are littermates


	2. Aurora Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan used to be known as Sun Clan, found by Sunny, a kittypet who heard from humans about following the sun to find where you wanted to go. Sunny brought human vocabulary into his clan, expanding their knowledge and giving them the upper hand. Sunny's great-granddaughter, Aurora took it upon herself after listening to the stories about Sun Clan and her great grandfather to reform it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their territory is ash, basswood, butternut, cottonwood, elm, hackberry, sweetgum, holly, and royal paulownia trees. The same concept with Cypress Clan happened here. There is long grass, making it hard to attack from above unless you're trained in Aurora Clan. 
> 
> The camp is lined with sycamore and magnolia trees, a single ancient willow tree in the middle, the long grass that lines the outer edge of the camp with the sycamore and magnolia, covers the base of the willow tree. Underneath the roots is an opening, with a rather large stream in the middle of the clearing of an underground cave, there are tunnels that lead to other dens and unknown or abandoned areas.
> 
> Their prey is rats, mice, snakes, small fish, squirrel, vole, mole, bilby, chipmunk, conies and lizards

**Leader:** Blazestar*-pretty ginger she-cat, slightly larger than most she-cats, bushy dark ginger tail and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Speckleheart-pale brown specked (chocolate brown specks) tom with a white mark on his chest and pale blue eyes  _Apprentice, Summerpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:**  Whiteash**-once pretty and scrawny white elderly tiny flecked she-cat (very pale gray flecks), now mildly obese, the coat is tinged with silver and very pale blue eyes

 **Peacemaker:** Magpierain-scrawny stone gray tom with smoky black and snow white markings and dark blue eyes  _In-Training, Hootwish_

 **Warriors:** Sunlight-bright orange well-muscled tom with golden eyes

Freckledawn-beautiful beige flecked (tan flecks) long-legged she-cat with pale yellow eyes  _Apprentice, Thrushpaw_

Sparkleap-dark ginger mottled tom with yellow eyes  _Apprentice, Lightningpaw_

Scorchblaze*-smoky black broad muscular scarred tom with reddish patches around his eyes, back and tail, yellow eyes

Emberflame*-smoky gray mottled proportioned tom, scarred muzzle, and ears, golden eyes

Morningbreeze-slender cream-colored tabby with sky blue eyes

Havenpeak-black and silver-white striped tom with dark gray eyes

Echoshine-feathery golden she-cat with a golden brown striped tail and icy blue eyes

Copperfire-big very dark golden brown tom with slashed ears and dark green eyes  _Apprentice, Bramblepaw_

Shimmerstream-delicate silver-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Flashclaw-lean night black tom with a creamy white flash of fur on his chest and forehead, one amber and one green eye

Jackdawswoop-gray dappled muscled she-cat, pale gray belly and blue eyes

Pikeflight-huge thick furred pure black tom, holly green eyes, fur is sleek and teeth are oddly rather razor sharp almost like a pike's

Rookscar-large orange scarred tom with a stump for a tail, talon-like claws and leaf green eyes

Joe-white, brown and black long-legged former loner, golden brown chin and grass green eyes

Swiftrunner-swift lithe pinkish gray long legged she-cat with light blue eyes

Rushshadow-stone gray long-limbed she-cat with black partial fur and green eyes

Sammy-ashy tan plump tabby tom with black classical markings, white partial fur and amber eyes (Former kittypet, adopted by Whiteash)

 **Apprentices:** Hootwish-scarred muscular long haired pale beige tom with big pale yellow eyes

Lightningpaw***-yellow long legged tabby tom, creamy white and creamy brown tabby striped tail and legs, black paw and dark blue eyes 

Bramblepaw-muscular brown tom with a dark brown backside and amber eyes

Thrushpaw****-handsome sandy gray tom with a white mark on his chest, toes and partial fur, pale green eyes

Summerpaw*****-beautiful ginger she-cat with reddish toes, a patch on her chest and ringed fluffy tail, golden yellow eyes

 **Queens:** Doelegs-tawny long-legged cat, white partial fur, black toes, stumpy tail and grass green eyes {Mother to Speckleheart's kits: Deerkit-light brown stump-tailed she-kit, black paws, white belly, grass green eyes; Fawnkit-fawn-colored stump-tailed she-kit (white spotted backside), black toes and pale blue eyes}

Honeyflower-long haired creamy white cat (cream, dark cream, and yellow splotches) with eyes a mixture of golden yellow and amber that its honey-colored {Mother to Havenpeak's kits: Milkkit-long furred creamy white she-kit with pale yellow eyes; Sweetkit-silver-white and black she-kit with gray eyes}

 **Elders:** Cloudysky**-long haired very pale gray tom with snow-white cloud-like patches and sky blue eyes 

Graystorm**-long furred gray mottled tom with gray eyes

Sootrain**-silver dappled tom with one dark gray eye and one light blue eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Scorchblaze, Emberflame, and Blazefire/Blazestar are the kits of Whiteash and a deceased rogue  
> **Whiteash is littermates with Cloudysky, Graystorm, and Sootrain  
> ***Lightningpaw is the son of Morningbreeze and an unknown cat  
> ****Thrushpaw is the son of Doelegs and Speckleheart  
> *****Summerpaw is the daughter of Blazestar and an unknown rogue; Joe is Summerpaw's stepfather


	3. Cypress Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This clan was originally known as Moon Clan, founded by Moon Seeker, a she-cat who traveled to find her group's home by following the moon. A descent of Moon Seeker, a loner tom named Cypress Scar received visions and guidance from his ancestors to reform the clan and bring back the legacy and traditions. One of the most notable leaders as well since Cypress Scar lost his voice, becoming a mute after a serious injury from a predator but could still make peace and lead despite his disability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The territory is a combination of oaks, maple, hickory, locust, red alder, sassafras, birch, beech, (black) cherry, poplar, yellow-poplar and tupelo trees. They travel throughout the tree branches and hardly stand on the ground. The trees were planted as an experiment by humans to see if common hardwoods can live in the same environment with each other.
> 
>  
> 
> The camp consists of a Monterey cypress, a Gowen cypress, a Macnab cypress, and an Arizona cypress. The Arizona cypress stands in the middle of the tree, that's where the leader makes announcements, while the Gowen cypress acts as the leader's tree/den and the Macnab is the apprentices, leaving the Monterey to the warriors. There are undergrowth and shrubbery at the base of the three surrounding trees and enough room underneath the roots to act as a den, the elders live underneath the apprentices' tree, the nursery is under the warriors' and the medicine den is under the leader's tree, while the prey is stored under the middle tree.
> 
>  
> 
> Their prey consists of squirrels, birds, mice, rats, and voles.

**Leader:** Duskstar-pale and very pale brown speckled (lighter and darker specks) tom with chocolate brown eyes _Apprentice, Fallpaw_

 **Deputy:** Briarblossom-pretty tortoiseshell, white and black she-cat, one green and one blue eye

 **Medicine Cat:** Nutmeg-tortoiseshell and russet she-cat with amber eyes (Former Kittypet) _Apprentice, Marigoldpaw_

 **Peacemaker:** Dandelionleaf-fluffy yellow she-cat with leaf green eyes

Cedarsong-well-muscled dark brown tom, creamy brown partial fur and sky blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Aspensong-pale gold tabby with hazel eyes

Timberdust-sandy gray mottled she-cat with dark blue eyes

Hawthornswoop-big golden brown tom with a dark brown muzzle and pale yellow eyes

Parsleystem-pale golden tabby with amber eyes

Nutmouse-small light brown dappled tom with golden eyes

Sycamoreshade-sandy gray and stone gray striped tom with bright blue eyes

Chestnutface-chestnut colored dappled tom with holly green eyes

Mapleleaf-reddish brown shecat with a flecked face and leaf green eyes

Mangowish*-bright orange and white tom with grass green eyes

Acornbranch-dark brown and light brown tom with brown eyes

Oatfeather-pale brown feathery tom with light blue eyes _Apprentice, Autumnpaw_

Primrosepetal-beautiful delicate pinkish gray shecat with pale green eyes

Meadowskip-fluffy white shecat with grass stained paws, mud-stained belly, and bright green eyes

Mintfern-silver gray shecat with a stone gray ear and pale green eyes

Sagewillow-handsome pale gray tabby with bright blue eyes

Cloverbrook-very pale and light gray shecat with icy green eyes

Grasstuft-handsome brown tome with a dark brown belly and chest, tufty ears, grass green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Autumnpaw**-light, very dark and very pale brown long-limbed tom with amber eyes

Fallpaw**-smallish brown, dark brown and pale brown swift tom with brown eyes

Marigoldpaw-beautiful yellow shecat with golden stripes and amber eyes

 **Queens:** Peachfeather*-feathery light ginger shecat with pale green eyes (Mother to Aspensong's kits: Applekit-reddish-brown mottled shekit with golden green eyes; Olivekit-pale golden brown dappled shekit, black tabby back and olive colored eyes; Plumkit-very dark blue-gray tomkit with odd unusual pink eyes)

 **Elders:** Barkstep-big russet striped tom with golden eyes

Heatherstrike-pinkish shecat with a very pale brown paw and blind sky blue eyes

Hickoryfrost-very dark reddish brown and very dark brown tom with icy blue eyes

Poppycoat-frail tortoiseshell shecat, messy coat full of poppy seeds and pale yellow eyes (Former Med Cat)

Ryedusk-long furred beige, fawn colored, tawny and tan tom with yellow eyes

Sedgewing-muscular brown and white tabby shecat with vivid bright blue eyes (Retired early due to infertility)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peachfeather and Mangowish are littermates, they aren't clan born and joined as apprentices  
> **Autumnpaw and Fallpaw are the sons of Mapleleaf and Acornbranch


	4. Eclipse Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This clan was originally known as Dark Clan and Rune Clan, founded by Dark Heart, a tom who traveled to find his group's home and combined groups with Rune's, a tom who helped the group a lot on their way to their new home. The clans began to die out after a disease and a war after the end of the sickness, leaving only a couple left. One of the hunters, Eclipse Soul took it upon himself to eventually rebuild a better more functional, less hostile clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The territory is marsh and pine trees, hardly letting the light seep through.
> 
> Their camp is in a small barely noticeable clearing, there's a cave entrance in the side of a smaller mountain, an underground tunnel system leading to different caves for each section of the clan. Because of their lack of exposure to their light, their fur tends to be dark and their night vision is better than others.
> 
> Their prey consists of cavefish, cave crayfish, cave shrimp, frogs, rabbits, salamanders and whatever they can snag

**Leader:** Redstar-well muscled battled scarred very dark reddish shecat with unusually long claws and amber eyes _Apprentice, Shadepaw_

 **Deputy:** Shatteredroar-big pale orange tabby with fur around the neck like a mane and pale golden eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Owlpelt-fluffy sandy tan tom with big yellow eyes

 **Peacemaker:** Brindlesky-sturdy very pale gray tom with sky blue eyes  _In-Training, Sparrowpaw_

 **Warriors:** Badgerburrow-massive black tom with white markings like a badger, green eyes

Brokencloud-chestnut and tawny tom with a fluffy white tail, sky blue eyes, born without front legs

Clawthorn-huge golden brown flecked tom, clawed body, long front claws, and brown eyes

Ebonywillow-delicate night black and smoky gray with dark blue eyes shecat _Apprentice, Ravenpaw_

Flintnose-lithe stone gray shecat with sandy paws, a pinkish gray nose, and dark gray eyes

Jaggedstripe-tortoiseshell and white tom with a jagged scar across with face, striped tail and brown eyes

Hollowice-small sleek pure black shecat with a creamy white tail tip and icy blue eyes

Jetthroat-long legged russet tom with a jet black throat and holly green eyes

Frogfoot-long-limbed stump-tailed fawn colored shecat with grass green eyes

Lizardwhisker-tan and beige shecat with leaf green eyes

Rockbark-very dark gray and dark brown specked (lighter and darker) tom with light green eyes _Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Snakebriar-long-tailed pale ginger and chestnut colored shecat with dark green eyes

Ratgorse-small knotted pale brown tom with sandy gray patches and golden eyes

Strikepoppy-long-limbed tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

Loudhare-plump long furred silver gray boisterous tom with entrancing pink eyes

Tanglebush-bushy, slightly tangled furred blue-gray shecat with gray eyes

Toadfall-russet and auburn stout tom with green eyes

Tornmist-pure white and creamy white tom with torn ears and pale blue eyes

Twistedpool-bright orange shecat with a pale gold mark on her forehead, fur going in all directions and huge light blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** Sparrowpaw-night black tom with a white patch over one eye, pale yellow eyes

Crowpaw*-striking smoky gray tom a smoky black undertone and amber eyes

Ravenpaw**-nimble night black shecat with a glossy pelt and icy blue eyes

Shadepaw***-huge muscular smoky gray tom with dark blue eyes

 **Queens:** Quietears-deaf cream and dark cream cat with weird pink eyes (Mother to Tornmist's kit: Springkit-tiny creamy white and rose cream shekit with dark green eyes)

 **Elders:** Antcrawl-small reddish, auburn and dark brown tom with a green eye

Beetleear-mangy dark auburn tom with golden eyes

Deadweed-wiry golden tom with dark gray eyes that appear dull, empty and lifeless

Furzespirit-prickly silver gray shecat with a white stripe from their nose to their tail tip, unique pink eyes

Kinktuft-spiky mottled dark gray shecat with bright blue eyes

Mallowpad-splotchy silver white tom with enchanting pale pink eyes

Roachpounce-knotted tan tom with dark blue eyes

Spiderneedle-long-limbed brown tom with golden eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crowpaw is the son of Ebonywillow and the half brother of Shadepaw  
> **Ravenpaw is the daughter of Hollowice and Badgerburrow  
> ***Shadepaw is the son of Ebonywillow and Rockbark


	5. Cats outside of the Clans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouges often have a sort of clan while loners obviously are travelers that stay alone and kittypets are house cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The area around here is suburban though, loners and rogues can often live in the more rural areas and mountains. Kittypets eat what their owners give them while loners and rogues either scavenge or hunt for whatever they can get.

**Kittypets:** Erika-soft pinkish gray dappled short-limbed kittypet with big green eyes

 

 **Loners:** Wolfitzer*-broad shouldered light brown tom with a white underside and light sky blue eyes

 

 **Rogues:** Hunter-yellow striped rogue, incredibly long tail and hazel eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wolfitzer is mates with Redscar/Redstar, this isn't private but no one bothers to poke at the topic


	6. Prologue

     Through the dark snowy night a snow white stump-tailed blue-eyed she-cat with a black belly and paws appeared, she looked around, startled by the sudden icy air piercing through her fur, padding through the cold compacted snow, breath frosty. "Star Clan? Did some cat murder me in my sleep or something?" The medicine cat murmured to herself sarcastically, looking around before stopping to gaze to the stars. A long furred gray tom with dark gray ear tufts, tail tip, toes, chin and a stripe down his face as well as a dot above both each eye, amber eyes glowing. "I'm afraid not, Snowwillow. Its something else, sorry to disappoint you."  Snowwillow spun around to come face to face with her old mentor, beaming, "Arcticwind!" The Star Clan medicine cat purred softly, tail swaying. "Hello, old friend." The two moving to nuzzle against each other warmly before eventually parting, Snowwillow tilted her head to one side, sitting back. "Now that, that's out of the way. What did you summon me here for? You're not one to stop by to just say 'Hello'." Arcticwind moved back, plopping down, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Ah, you know me too well...I do have something for you..." Opening his eyes, he locked eyes with his former apprentice. "A prophecy." Snowwillow's ears perked at the words, attention drawn. Arcticwind exhaled softly, front paws shuffling before he echoed the message he'd received. "The fiercest leafbare will strike the clans," A willow tree, a waterfall, a wisp of the aurora and an eclipsed moon floated down, landing to the ground, the snow sweeping over the pictures. Snowwillow swallowed, adjusting a bit backward to avoid the snow, unnerved as her eyes were fixated on the ground. Arcticwind studied her for a few seconds before he closed his eyes yet again, "and a cat, calm as water, will be born and begin their destiny."

     "What are we supposed to do? A harsh leaf-bare isn't what we need right now!" Snowwillow pointed out, standing in the leader's open den, the only cover being the low hanging cliff as a roof and the thick curtain of lichen and moss as a wall. A silver she-cat with white ears, tail and neck and throat and dark icy blue eyes sat in her nest, drowsy and a long-haired creamy white broad shouldered tom with silver-gray patches and calculating bright blue eyes who sat next to his leader's nest. The tom looked to the shecat then back to the medicine cat. "Should I check the Nursery to see who's close to kitting, Froststar?" Froststar inhaled softly, sitting more upright and shook her head, looking to her deputy. "There's no need for that Northsky." Her gaze flicked to the curtain, "I believe that they have already arrived."


End file.
